


The Princess and the Dragon

by dickard23



Series: Family [8]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Children, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickard23/pseuds/dickard23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Ursa and Azula was destined to fail. What started off as misunderstandings escalated to intentional combat. Here’s how it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Fight Over Food

August 86AG

When Ursa had to wean Zuko, the baby had been stubborn about it. She had to use hot sauce to get him to stop relying on her breast for food. She hated hearing his cry when the spices overwhelmed him, but it was time for him to start getting his nutrients from food like a big boy.

Azula was the opposite. She wanted food even though her mother thought she would still benefit from nursing.

The younger princess had snuck into Azulon’s chambers two months before and gotten a taste of big kid food. Now, she was hooked.

“It’s time to eat,” Ursa offered her breast to her baby and Azula turned her nose.

Ursa guided the baby’s head, but Azula was resistant. She had to use her fingers to guide Azula’s mouth, and Azula reluctantly fed from her mother’s chest.

Ursa thought Azula was just being finicky that one day, but each day became a struggle.

“Why won’t she nurse?”

“Maybe she’s ready to eat food,” Ozai told her.

“But Zuko nursed well past his first birthday.”

“Not all babies are the same,” Ozai didn’t think anything of it.

* * *

 

Ursa consulted with the doctor. “Would it be wrong to wean her this early?”

The doctor shook his head. “She should probably get a combination of breast milk and food, but she’s ready to start eating. I would recommend soft foods as she’s just learning to chew.”

For dinner, the chef made Azula mushy tomato carrots. Azula was suspicious. She reached for her brother’s plate of sliced komodo chicken and roasted tomato carrots.

“You need soft food,” Ursa told her.

Azula pouted.

Ursa spooned a bite of the mushy tomato carrots for Azula but she wouldn’t open her mouth.

“Zuko, tickle her.”

He did as his mother instructed and when she opened her mouth, Ursa snuck the food in. “See, it’s yummy.”

Azula did not appreciate the mush or being tricked.

Ursa tried to feed her just to be denied.

“Maybe she’ll eat it if she sees you eating it,” Ozai suggested.

Ursa tried that and took a bite. “Oh that’s gross!”

“Yeah, she’s really gonna eat it,” Ozai rolled his eyes.

“It’s good,” Ursa lied.

Azula wouldn’t budge. She preferred her mother’s breast to mushy tomato carrots.

When Ursa wasn’t looking, Azula snatched some of the chicken off her brother’s plate and ate it.

“MOM! She’s eating my komodo chicken.”

Azula gobbled it up before her mother could stop her. She was too young to understand, but Azula would eventually realize that Zuko would always snitch on her.

“Maybe she just wants chicken,” Lu Ten offered.

“She’s too young.”

* * *

This battle with Azula and her mushy vegetables went on for a week. Iroh had an idea. “Maybe if it was the only food she got, she’d start eating.”

“Stop nursing her?”

“Only until she eats.”

Ursa tried it. Azula didn’t get the nursing she expected for breakfast and lunch. During dinner, she tried to steal some cow pig from her brother.

“No, Azula. You will eat your mushy fire peas.”

“NO!” It was the first word Azula spoke, and she would learn to say it to her mother often.

Lu Ten chuckled. “She’s throwing shade!”

Ursa folded her arms. Two could play at this game. “Eat your fire peas.”

“NO!”

“You won’t leave the table until the bowl is empty.”

Everyone else finished his meal and left.

“Will you eat them now?”

“NO!” She actually didn’t know the word yes, but her opinion was still no.

Ursa demanded, “EAT YOUR PEAS!”

Azula picked up the bowl and threw it at her mother, emptying it and covering her in mushy fire peas. Ursa was furious.

She picked up the fussy baby and stormed over to her husband. “Look at what she did.”

“Your covered in peas,” Ozai laughed.

“She threw them at me.”

“Maybe she doesn’t want to eat them.”

“Princesses do not throw food.”

“She’s one. She doesn’t know any better.”

While Ursa cleaned herself up, Ozai took the baby to the kitchen. “Can you cook some komodo chicken and cut it into baby-sized bites.”

“Of course Prince Ozai.”

Azula happily ate her meat. She learned that she would rather eat with Daddy than Mommy. She also learned that if she didn’t like her dinner, she should throw it at Ursa.


	2. The Dragon Gets Her Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azula learns to firebend before her older brother Zuko. This means trouble for the royal family.

February 89AG

Azula was three years old. She wouldn’t be four until late August. From her window, she could see Lu Ten practicing outside.

“He’s so cool,” Azula thought of her older cousin. He had skill and confidence in his bending. It came naturally to him and he worked hard to make his father, Crown Prince Iroh, proud of him.

Ursa came to get her daughter. “Time to play outside.”

Azula heard outside and smiled. She could go watch Lu Ten up close.

Her mother led her to the garden. Zuko had been on their mother’s other side.

“Mama, when will I be able to firebend?”

“I’m sure it will be soon Honey.” The average age was six. Zuko would be six in four months.

Ursa broke off small pieces of bread so they could feed the turtle ducks. Zuko happily threw them in, but Azula wondered away.

She ran to see her cousin. He was doing some type of move that caused the fire to keep circling around him. She thought he would catch on fire, but he remained in control.

“Azula, don’t bother him while he’s practicing.”

“Oh she’s no trouble,” Lu Ten noticed her in the corner, but she sat still, away from the fire.

“Fire’s dangerous,” Ursa told her as she picked up her daughter. She took Azula back to the pond.

The girl pouted.

When they came inside, she asked Lu Ten how to firebend.

“You just think something that makes you happy. Imagine that feeling coming from your belly and extending to your hands.”

Azula thought of pine taro puffs. They were really yummy. She tried her best and a blue flame appeared.

“You did it!”

“I can firebend!”

She was all too happy to show her family.

* * *

 

Ozai found his wife after his meeting. Two years from now, he would learn that Ursa still loved her ex, that she still wrote to him in longing, but right now, he thought she was loyal to him and only him.

“How were the kids?”

“Azula keeps running off. She wants to watch Lu Ten firebend all day.”

“She’s curious. It’s a good thing.”

“I fed the turtle ducks,” Zuko said to his father.

“Isn’t that nice.”

“I can firebend!” Azula declared.

“No she can’t,” Zuko retorted.

“Well, let’s see it.”

Azula thought of the pine taro puff, took a breath, and expelled a blue flame from her hand. “Look Mommy, Daddy, I can firebend.”

Ozai grinned. His little girl was most impressive.

Zuko frowned. He still can’t firebend. She’s only three. It’s not fair

Ursa noticed her son’s pain but not her daughter’s enthusiasm.

“Aren’t you a little prodigy?” Ozai said to her.

“What’s prodigy?”

“It’s means you were born lucky.”

“Oh!”

He kissed her forehead.

* * *

At dinner, Azula happily showed off her new flame.

“Can I learn like Lu Ten?”

“Of course,” Ozai said when Ursa said, “not yet.”

“Why not?”

“She’s only three. She could hurt herself.”

“She could hurt herself at any age. It’s why she should learn good practices while she’s young.”

The two glared at each other.

Azula’s smile fell from her face. _She doesn’t want me to learn._

The argument only continued when Ozai and Ursa were alone.

“She can get hurt.”

“Pain is a great teacher.”

“She can’t even read.”

“So? She doesn’t need to be able to read in order to firebend.”

Eventually, her real concerns came out.

“You can’t teach Azula before Zuko.”

“Why not?”

“He’s been trying to firebend for months. It will crush him.”

“Then he should try harder. Why should I hold Azula back because he can’t do it?”

“He’s older.”

“Older doesn’t mean better,” he said angrily.

Ursa used the one weapon she knew Ozai was vulnerable to. “If you promise me you’ll wait until she’s five to start training her, I’ll make it worth your while.”

She fell back into the bed, knowing that his eyes were following her chest.

He had a devilish grin on her face  
.

* * *

“But I want to learn,” she told her father.

“I know, and you will, when you’re older. It’s for your own safety.”

“But last night you said …”

“Well your mother convinced me otherwise. Don’t worry. You will be a star.”

Ozai went back to work.

Again, Ursa invited Azula to come out to the garden with them.

This time she said, “NO!” All she wants is to hold me back.

“Okay,” Ursa figured she was just having a bad day.

Azula watched her cousin training from the window. She started trying to teach herself in her room. No one will hold me back. I will be the best.


	3. Hands

April 89AG

Zuko finally produced his first flame. Ozai started his lessons right away. Azula watched from her window and did what he did inside.

She was more determined than her brother, this was much obvious, but she had no one to correct her form. Pain was her first teacher.

Azula promptly stopped practicing, when she heard the door open. The servant had come in to put away Azula’s clean clothes when she saw the young girl’s hands.

“Let’s get you to a healer.”

She took Azula to the doctor’s office and they applied salve and wrapped her hands.

“You have to be careful,” the healer told Azula. “You’re a little girl and fire’s a big tool.”

Azula pouted.

* * *

 

Once her hands would heal, she would take off the bandages and start training again. Over the next two months, Azula came back to the healer again and again.

They always lectured her, but no one thought to hell her parents. They didn’t know she wasn’t supposed to be firebending until she was five.

One day, Lu Ten had an accident of his own and came to the healers. He was surprised to see his cousin.

“How did you get in here?”

“I burned my hand.”

“Ouch! It happens to all of us. I got my own back today. I guess I’m not as good as firebending behind the back as I thought I was.”

Lu Ten thought about it. “I’ve never seen you practice.”

“I practice alone. Dad won’t teach me.”

“Why not?”

“He said I was too young. He was going to teach me, but mother stopped him.”

Lu Ten asked the nurses. “How long has Azula been coming here?”

“The past two months.”

Stubbornness ran in the bloodline of Sozin. Lu Ten knew she would keep burning herself.

“How about if you stop training alone, I’ll teach you?”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

She hugged him. “You’re the best.”

“Let’s keep this our little secret.”

The cousins would meet in Lu Ten’s private courtyard, so he could teach her how to firebend.

Her skills were very impressive for her age, but there were times when it was apparent that she was only three. She had this clumsiness that came from her continuous growing.

A move would feel different a month after she had learned it, but the princess would never quit. She was going to be a great bender. She would show everyone.

* * *

Ursa, however, had her own ideas about what a princess should be.

“I don’t like this dress.” It was pink and fluffy.

“We want to make a good impression in front of your father’s friends.”

“Then why aren’t you wearing this dress?”

Ursa frowned. “A lady knows how to present herself in front of gentlemen.”

Zuko came in. He had just been playing outside.

“He’s no gentleman. He’s covered in dirt.”

“Zuko, go to the servants and get your bath.”

“Yes mother.”

The princess presented her daughter in front of Ozai’s friends.

“Isn’t she cute?” they complimented.

She scowled at them.

“Azula!”

“I don’t want to be cute. I want to firebend.”

The men found her hilarious.

One of them said, “you should have her sing for us next time.”

“NO!” Azula yelled at him.

Ursa dragged her away by the hand. “How could you embarrass me like that?”

“He embarrassed me. I won’t sing for him!”

Ursa dragged her to her room. She was on time out. Azula looked at the faded marks on her hand. She knew exactly who she was, and she wasn’t her mother’s puppet. Ursa’s hands were perfect because she didn’t bend. Azula, however, was a firebender. Her hands were all the proof she needed.

Azula took off her dress and burned it.


	4. Cookies and Kitchens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa invites Azula to bake cookies with her

**92AG**

“Do you want to help me make cookies?” Ursa asked her daughter.

Azula did like cookies, so she agreed.

Ursa explained as they went. “We put the dry ingredients in first.” They measured out baking soda, salt, sugar, and flour. “And then we mix it.”

The other bowl had the oil, eggs, and vanilla extract.

Azula held the bowl still while Ursa poured the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients. They mixed them up and poured out the batter on the tray.

Azula got to add the chocolate chips.

* * *

 

“When do we get to eat them?” Azula asked while they were in the oven.

“Oh we’re not eating them.”

“Then why did we make them.”

“Zuko’s friends are coming over.” Ursa and her mother would always make food when her father’s friends came over. She liked helping her mother in the kitchen.

“We don’t make cookies when my friends come over.”

“Boys need more food than girls do. We have to watch our figures.”

“So you don’t care if Zuko gets fat?”

“He’s a growing boy. He’ll be fine.”

The cookies came out, and Ursa put them on a tray for her son.

* * *

 

Azula watched bitterly as Zuko and his snot-covered friends ran in, shoving the cookies in their mouths with their grubby hands.

In Ursa’s world, women made food. Men ate the food.

Azula decided she didn’t like her mother’s ways. She preferred the ways of her father. He never served Zuko. Why would he? He’s nobody’s servant.

The following month, Ursa asked Azula if she wanted to help her in the kitchen today.

“Your brother has his friends coming over.”

“Sure Mom!” Azula had a grin on her face.

Like the time before, they went to make cookies. This time, Azula added a big scoop of capsaicin powder to the bowl.

Let’s see how Zuzu likes these!

Ursa didn’t taste the batter. She had heard that raw egg was bad for you.

They made the cookies, added the chocolate chips and baked them.

* * *

 

About 30 minutes later, a group of boys came running into the kitchen once more.

They shoved their faces like last time, but then they started to cry.

“HOT!” one yelped.

They started fighting for the milk.

“What’s wrong?” she asked worried that she had messed up some how.

“Those are so spicy,” Zuko complained.

Ursa frowned. “How could that be?”

She took a bite. “OH MY SPIRITS!”

Azula laughed in the next room.

Ursa never invited Azula to bake with her again.

It was well worth it. Azula didn’t like serving people anyway.


	5. Mercy

**March 95AG**

Azula was playing in the garden. Her father was in an important war meeting. He had to attend more and more of those since Iroh and Lu Ten were at the siege.

With Ursa doting on Zuko, and Azulon leading the meetings, Azula was often left on her own.

While she ran up the hills just to jump back down, a little turtle duck went to go play. It had been left behind. Its mother took its siblings and left the little guy behind.

“It’s okay,” Azula said to the little turtle duckling. “I’m on my own too. You won’t be lonely.”

Azula would come out and play with this one duck every day. It was nice to have a new friend. She named him Bobo!

**April 95AG**

One day, Azula went to play with her friend, but a fire fox came to eat it.

She caught the fire fox with the turtle duck in its mouth.

“LET MY FRIEND GO!” She threw a fireball at it, harming the creature, and it dropped the duckling.

Azula ran it to the royal doctor only to hear, “sorry Princess. There’s nothing I can do. He’s too badly hurt.”

The doctor euthanized the duck. Azula was sad, but she knew it was for the best. She decided to give it a proper burial.

She made a little pyre for it and gave the turtle duckling a noble funeral.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, Ursa and Zuko saw the injured fox before they saw the dead turtle duck.

“It’s been burned mommy!” Zuko told her.

Ursa took a look. Did Azula do this?

They went to find her and saw her with a fire.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m giving him a burial. He’s dead.”

Ursa assumed Azula killed the duck so she could give it a burial. Was she trying to do the same thing to the fox?

“Zuko, honey. Go inside now.”

“Yes mother.”

* * *

 

She turned to her daughter. “Did you kill him?”

“No.”

Ursa didn't believe her. “And what about that fox?”

“I burned him, but …”

Ursa was disgusted. “How could I have raised such a monster?”

Azula’s eyes welled up. She ran before her mother could see her cry.

It was then that Ursa realized she had said that out loud. “Azula, wait …”

Their relationship was never the same.


End file.
